jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Koniec Świata
thumb|650px||center|Koniec Świata Koniec Świata (ang. Dragon's Edge) lub 'Thorstonton '- jedno z miejsc odkrytych i odgrywających znaczącą rolę w trzecim sezonie serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków'', Na końcu świata. To na niej rozgrywa się znaczna część akcji serialu. Angielska nazwa sezonu serialu, Race to the Edge, prawdopodobnie został wzięty właśnie od członu nazwy tego miejsca. Lokalizacja Wyspa położona jest na północny wschód, w dość dalekiej odległości od wyspy Berk. Co ciekawe, znajduje się dość blisko Smoczego Sanktuarium, znacznie bliżej niż wyspy Berk, a jednak w serialu Smocze Sanktuarium nie zostało odkryte. Wygląd i znaczenie Koniec Świata jest miejscem, które wielokrotnie widać w zwiastunach sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. thumb|left|chatki jeźdźców Jest piękną, zieloną wyspą, w znacznej części przypominającą Berk. Różni się głównie ukształtowaniem terenu - jest łagodniejsze od tego na Berk, posiada nieliczne, niezbyt wysokie góry, które wznoszą się trzema szczytami ponad wyspę. W wewnętrznej części wyspy znajduje się także zatoka oraz mniejsze jeziora. Siedziba jeźdźców została zbudowana na skałkach na zboczu urwiska wpadającego do morza. Widać na nich liczne drewniane zabudowania, postawione przez wikingów. W przeciwieństwie do budynków znajdujących się w wiosce Berk, które są ustawione na jednym poziomie, mają strome dachy i są przystosowane do częstych ataków smoków, budowle na Końcu Świata są bardziej rozbudowane w poziomie, znajdują się na różnych wysokościach (gdyż podróże między nimi są ułatwione przez smoki) i nie mają tak zwartej konstrukcji. Zabudowania te powstały na potrzeby jeźdźców smoków. Wyspa stanowi swego rodzaju fortecę młodych jeźdźców, będacych jednocześnie odkrywcami nowych lądów i nowych gatunków smoków. Nie zamieszkali oni tam jednak na stałe, gdyż rok po wydarzeniach z trzeciego sezonu, w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, jeźdźcy znów mieszkają na Berk. Każdy z jeźdźców smoków ma wybudowaną własną chatkę, z których każda swoim wyglądem nawiązuje do osobowości danego jeźdźca i wytresowanego przez niego wierzchowca. Tak więc: *domek Czkawki jest inspirowany wyglądem Szczerbatka, posiada kuźnię, liczne szalone narzędzia oraz wiatrak; *domek Astrid bardziej przypomina fortecę, niż domek, ze względu na jej bojowy charakter i ograniczone zaufanie; *domek Śledzika, zainteresowanego nauką i historią smoków, posiada kącik do medytacji i ogród, który spłonie przed końcem serialowego sezonu; *domek bliźniaków, z których Szpadka ma bardziej uporządkowany sposób bycia, zaś Mieczyk - szalony i nieprzewidywalny, jest zbudowany tak zawile, że konstrukcja jest dodatkowo wsparta balonami, utrzymującymi budynek w pionie; *domek Sączysmarka, który jest teraz najniższym z jeźdźców, ma konstrukcję opartą na korbach i linach, tak że może być podnoszony w górę, byle tylko zawsze znajdował się wyżej od wszystkich domków. Dodatkowo jest wyposażony w duży zbiornik z wodą, na wypadek, gdyby jego samozapalny smok coś spalił. thumb|smocza stajniaOprócz domków poszczególnych jeźdźców, na wyspie znajduje się swoiste forum, w którym wszyscy mogą się spotykać i dyskutować. Okna tego budynku wychodzą na różne strony. Jest tam również trójpoziomowa stajnia dla smoków. Posiada ona w ścianach niewielkie otwory, wpuszczające do środka światło dzienne. Tworzy to niepowtarzalną atmosferę, która nie została osiągnięta nawet na Berk. Mieszkańcy Ludzie: Czkawka Póki co wiadomo, że prócz wikingów, którzy tymczasowo się tam osiedlili, mieszkają tam smoki z gatunku Nocny Koszmar - odkryte przez jeźdźców, okazały się być doskonałymi strażnikami fortecy. Ich stado przyjmuje postać wielkiego smoka, aby odstraszyć ludzi czy smoki, które zbliżą się do tego miejsca. Na co dzień pojedyńcze osobniki tych smoków często towarzyszą jeźdźcom podczas codziennych czynności. Prócz tego, na wyspie spotkać można także smoki z gatunków Zmiennoskrzydły, Szybki Szpic, Gruchotnik czy migrujące Ognioglisty. Historia Przeszłość Na Końcu Świata znajduje się kamień, na którym zapisany jest testament Magmara Thorstona. Mówi on o zapisaniu całej wyspy potomkom Magmara. Sugeruje to, iż wyspa była kiedyś zamieszkiwana przez mężczyznę lub przed niego odkryta. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Siedziba smoczych jeźdźców zostaje założona w odcinku Pod osłoną nocy.'' Młodzież znajduje wyspę i niemal od razu planują, w jaki sposób ją zagospodarują. Każdy z jeźdźców chce projektować obiekty według własnego uznania, jednak w pewnych kwestiach osiągają kompromis, dzięki czemu udaje się postawić budynki. W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają kamień, na którym znajduje się testament Magmara Thorstona. Uznają wyspę za swoją i wprowadzają własne zasady, czyniące ze wszystkich jeźdźców niewolników, którymi rządzą bliźniaki. Wskutek nieposłuszeństwa jeźdźców wszyscy trafiają do więzienia. Rodzeństwo wycofuje wprowadzony przez siebie nowy "ustrój" wyspy, gdy migrujące Ognioglisty grożą spaleniem wyspy i potrzebna jest pomoc jeźdźców w ich przegonieniu. W odcinku Co by tu schrupać na wyspie grasuje dziki Gruchotnik, który - według jeźdźców - pragnie zabić wszystkich znajdujących się na wyspie. W rzeczywistości, smok pragnie obronić mieszkańców Końca Świata przed wielką falą tsunami, która zbliża się do wyspy. ''School of Dragons'' Koniec Świata pojawia się również w grze. Wyspa jest tam znacznie mniejsza niż w serialu. Znajdują się tam domki jeźdźców oraz kryjówka. Nad wyspą wznoszą się dwie góry pokryte lodem. Znajduje się tam port. Możemy łowić tam ryby na kilku łowiskach. Jedynie z Końca Świata możemy dostać się na Wyspę Zębirogów czy też na Mroczną Głębię. Ciekawostki *Podróż łodzią z Berk na Koniec Świata trwa tydzień. Galeria dragon edge 5.jpg Dragon edge 3.png Dragon edge 1.png Dragons-edge-02.jpg Dragons-edge-01.jpg Dragons-edge-00.jpg Chatki 1.jpg Chatki 2.jpg race-to-the-edge-house.jpg nrc6svfaI01ryxe54o2_1280.jpg Zobacz też Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:School of Dragons